Tener Un Parfait de Chocolate es Bueno, Pero Tener Diez es Mejor
by Kristall Blauw
Summary: No fue repentino como un coche embistiéndote una aburrida tarde de domingo en una calle sin tráfico, sino algo más gradual como beberse una botella de tequila en soledad o llenar un álbum de estampas coleccionables; sin embargo, se sintió igual de sobrecogedor como despertar y encontrar que el cielo no es más azul pero sí púrpura.


**Universo:** _Manga._

 **Spoilers:** _Hasta el arco del novio de Kagura. Algunas referencias hacia la película de Yorozuya Forever._

 **Advertencias:** _Ninguna._

* * *

 **TENER UN PARFAIT DE CHOCOLATE ES BUENO, PERO TENER DIEZ ES MEJOR  
**

[Oneshot]

No fue repentino como un coche embistiéndote una aburrida tarde de domingo en una calle sin tráfico, sino algo más gradual como beberse una botella de tequila en soledad o llenar un álbum de estampas coleccionables; sin embargo, Gintoki lo sintió igual de sobrecogedor como despertar y encontrar que el cielo no es más azul pero sí púrpura.

Lo cierto es que los hechos explotaron en su cara al igual que un globo relleno de agua. Cuando te has mojado hasta los calzones, no puedes simplemente negar que estás empapado y seguir tu camino como si nada.

Era imposible entonces negar que Kagura ya no era más la niña marimacha que se había quedado en su armario a base de chantajes, aunque todavía durmiera en el dichoso armario y su repertorio de chistes, amenazas e insultos se hubiera ampliado con el paso de los años. Puede que no se le pudiera llamar una _dama_ como tal, pero ahora era una mujer. Vomitona, grosera, vulgar; violenta, malhablada, egoísta y monstruosamente fuerte; una heroína de mierda que no encajaba en ningún estereotipo de chica Jump, pero que, oh, joder, era una mujer hecha y derecha al fin y al cabo. Una chica independiente que se pertenecía a sí misma y que podía hacer vida en soledad. Que prefiriera seguir viviendo en la Yorozuya haciendo trabajos de poca monta bajo el mandato de Shiroyasha era el tema de otro fanfic.

Como el hombre que la crió, tutor y figura de autoridad en la Tierra, a Gintoki le era difícil aceptar que Kagura había dejado de rellenarse el sostén con naranjas y manzanas para alcanzar la copa C porque ella ya le había dado el ancho a la talla. Que aquellas bromas guarras que antes eran algo en lo que ella no _debería_ participar (aunque lo hiciera de todos modos) ahora las podía entender a cabalidad e incluso aportar algo de su propia cosecha. Que las conversaciones serias con Tae eran más necesarias que cualquier charla torpe que le pudiera dar él y que la palabra _lolicon_ estaba fuera de juego desde hacía un tiempo.

Es que ¿cuándo había crecido tanto como para que los hombres anduvieran a su alrededor como las moscas a la mierda o, más bien, como abejas a las flores? Había tenido suficiente para toda una vida con aquel mequetrefe del _titán colosal_ cuando ella tenía catorce años que esperaba no volver a pasar por una situación así o, al menos, estar preparado cuando volviera a suceder; pero ninguna de las dos cosas había pasado, evidentemente. Parecía como si él se hubiera quedado atrás, clavado en el tiempo, mientras ella se movía a través de los días, los meses y los años con un único e implacable salto.

Y mientras Gintoki se preguntaba por qué la mierda siempre vuelve, por qué Kagura volvía a destruirle la estabilidad mental hablando de algo tan aberrante como el tener pareja, Shinpachi lidiaba con ello a su manera: racionalizando, actuando con madurez; tolerando y utilizando el sentido común, ése del que carecía su jefe.

Para Shinpachi la revelación (que no era tal cosa) de que Kagura era una mujer, ya no sólo en edad, sino psicológicamente, no le golpeó ni la mitad de fuerte ni la mitad de duro que a Gintoki. Él había visto los cambios, había captado las señales y finalmente había recibido el mensaje: Kagura seguía siendo Kagura, pero la vida había pasado para ella al igual que para él. Verla entonces pisando fuerte en la entrada de la adultez no provocó un terremoto en su interior, pero sí un sentimiento acongojante en el estómago de que el trío no era una sola entidad, sino tres individuos diferentes que formaban una organización. Y eso era raro. El significado de la Yorozuya comenzaba a desdibujarse frente a sus gafas.

Por otra parte, ignorando el hecho de que a sus veintiuno continuaba siendo un virgen total y Kagura le había arrebasado en ése ámbito siendo dos años menor, y como cabría esperar de él, Shinpachi estaba feliz por Kagura, aunque tenía sus reservas. No necesariamente por ella, sino por _él_. Y allí era donde las quejas y los reclamos de Shinpachi y Gintoki coincidían: en el _novio_ ( _hijo de puta_ ) de su compañera. Aunque para Gintoki ningún hombre (' _bastardos de penes rápidos'_ los llamaba él) era merecedor de la heroína de Gintama, Okita Sougo estaba indiscutiblemente en el fondo de la lista. Como persona no es que Sougo le cayera mal, pero como material noviable era similar a que te hicieran una operación a corazón abierto sin anestecia. Incluso Zura y el bastardo del flequillo en V le ganaban al remedo de _Kenshin_ y eso era decir mucho. Pero estaba claro que a Kagura sus opiniones le importaban lo mismo que Madao, sino es que menos.

Kagura era _feliz_ con el sádico del Shinsengumi y ése era un hecho más innegable que la ceguera de Shinpachi por culpa de la materia oscura. A su lado ella siempre sonreía de la misma forma en la que Gintoki sonreía al ver un parfait y por eso su jefe sabía cuán profundo era el sentimiento de su empleada y familia por la pesadilla de todo padre. Uno no le sonríe a alguien como a un parfait de chocolate sólo porque sí. Uno sólo le sonríe a alguien de esa forma porque lo _ama_. Eso era precisamente lo que le provocaba malestares estomacales a Gintoki.

Tal vez sonara estúpido y a discurso de padre viejo en la boda de su única hija, pero él pensó que la sonrisa de Kagura era sólo suya (y de Shinpachi). Pensó que era una cosa natural de ver todos los días y que la responsabilidad y el derecho de mantenerla recaía sólo en la Yorozuya. Pero ya no más. Ahora el ánimo de Kagura dependía de alguien externo a ellos y su furia y preocupaciones también.

Él único consuelo de Gintoki era que Okita estaba igual o más jodido que ellos. Pronto su sueldo se convertiría sólo en comida para el pozo sin fondo que era la chica y, en alguna de las escaramuzas que tenía con Kagura, ella terminaría rompiéndole ambas piernas y convirtiéndolo en un inválido para siempre. El pensamiento lo reconfortaba, llenándolo de un malicioso regocijo; _casi_ esperaba el momento en el que el policía se hartara de todos los abusos y dejara a Kagura sin más. Festejaría ese día con champaña y un vino de buena cosecha, pero primero iría a despedazar al bastardo por romperle el corazón a la chica Yato como todo buen _piojo púbico de la Tierra_ haría.

Shinpachi pensaba igual en algunas ocasiones. Esperaba que esos dos terminaran su relación y que Kagura volviera a pertenecer a la Yorozuya y no a _él_ (aunque en realidad ella sólo se pertenecía a sí misma y a nadie más) _,_ pero sabía que era un deseo egoísta y se lo guardaba para sí mismo. Lo más importante era que Kagura fuera feliz y, retorcido y sádico como era, Okita lograba eso. Le daba una felicidad diferente, una clase de felicidad que ni Shinpachi ni Gintoki podrían brindarle.

A veces a Shinpachi le daba envidia cuando los veía. No cuando peleaban hasta dejarse feos moretones o cortes en los músculos con objetos punzocortantes, tampoco cuando se insultaban y se deseaban la muerte el uno a la otra; definitivamente no cuando se hacían bromas con salsa tabasco y venenos menores o cuando se chantajeaban mutuamente por algunos audios o fotografías que tomaban; pero sí cuando, exahustos de tanto pelear, se sentaban codo a codo, con las respiraciones agitadas y la ropa hecha jirones, y se miraban. Era ese sentimiento que parecía llenar el aire y abrumar a todos con su presencia.

Porque Kagura no era la única que parecía Gintoki viendo un parfait de chocolate, sólo que Sougo parecía que estaba viendo diez de ellos.

Y eso era todo lo que importaba.

 **[FINAL]**

* * *

 **[Notas y aclaraciones]**

 **Cuando utilizaba el sentido de pertenencia en Kagura, me gustaría aclarar, hablaba en el sentido de 'su lugar está aquí, no allí' y no de 'ella es mía, no tuya' porque eso queda como de objeto y es asqueroso, tanto para mujeres como para hombres.**

 **Bien, esto no es tanto un Okikagu como tal, sino que quise explorar un poco de forma sentimental lo que sentirían Shinpachi y Gintoki sobre la OTP del fandom, en caso de que se diera. Iba a añadir referencias a Umibozu o a Umibozu mismo, pero creo que convertiría a esta pequeña pieza en un desmadre total y el propósito del fic se perdería, así que algún día mejor con eso.**

 _ **¡Besos embarrados de Nutella para todos!**_

 **PD: Si les debo el responder algún review de algún fanfic, lo haré en el transcurso de la semana.**

 **No olviden entrar a** _ **Facebook(punto)com(diagonal)NoMueroPorTi**_ **porque YOLO!**


End file.
